shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaker Pirates
5, 825, 000, 000|jname = ブレーカ海賊団}} Introduction The Breaker Pirates was formerly known as the Ragdoll Pirates that was led by Ragdoll. Tobias Butler took over the crew when he killed Ragdoll and renamed it the Breaker Pirates. Jolly Roger Crew Members Tobias Butler - Current Captain; Swordsman Ragdoll - Former Captain; ??? no Mi Lea - First Division Commander; Gyaku Gyaku no Mi Tsume - Second Division Commander; ??? no Mi Gingerbread - Third Division Commander (former Second Division Commander); ??? no Mi Puzzle - Fourth Division Commander (former Third Division Commander); Kyofu Kyofu no Mi Kevyn - Fifth Division Commander (former Fourth Division Commander); Samui Samui no Mi Akakami - Sixth Division Commander; ??? no Mi Doodles - Seventh Division Commander (former Fifth Division Commander); ??? no Mi Craig - Eigth Division Commander (former Sixth Division Commander); ??? no Mi Pepper - Ninth Division Commander (former Seventh Division Commander); Dorei Dorei no Mi Laust - Tenth Division Commander; ??? no Mi There are at least 100, 000 subordinates. Crew Strength The captain and division commanders are the strongest fighters of the crew. They each have powerful Devil Fruit abilities and superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. The subordinates are just normal human level fighters. Some of the subordinates may be a bit stronger than that but not that much stronger. There are no Devil Fruit users in the subordinates. There are only martial artists, snipers, swordsmen, or other weapon users. Bounties Tobias Butler - 665, 000, 000 Ragdoll - 640, 000, 000 (former) Lea - 580, 000, 000 Tsume - 570, 000, 000 Gingerbread - 560, 000, 000 Puzzle - 530, 000, 000 Kevyn - 490, 000, 000 Akakami - 485, 000, 000 Doodles - 450, 000, 000 Craig - 340, 000, 000 Pepper - 275, 000, 000 Laust - 240, 000, 000 Relationships amongst the Crew The captain and division commanders treat each other with respect. However, the subordinates are treated differently, depending on who they're commander is. Ragdoll doesn't pay any attention to his subordinates. He will kill any subordinate that annoys him. Lea treats her subordinate with respect and care. Her subordinates are all infatuated with her, excluding the female members. Gingerbread treats her subordinates harshly. She constantly physically assaults them if they do a single thing wrong. Puzzle lets his subordinates do anything they want. Puzzle sometimes even joins them in the fun. Kevyn abuses his subordinates. He makes them fight each other to the death for his entertainment. Doodles treats his subordinate with respect but doesn't make any kind of contact with them unles he's commanding them in battle. Craig is nice to his subordinates and helps them out but if they do anything that infuriates him, he'll kill them with his Devil Fruit ability. Pepper treats her subordinates like slaves because they are slaves. Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions None History Pre-Time Skip The Breaker Pirates were orignally called the Ragdoll Pirates, led by Ragdoll. The six original division commanders were recruited into the crew by Ragdoll himself. The six original division commanders are Gingerbread, Puzzle, Kevyn, Doodles, Craig, and Pepper. The crew headed towards the New World while destroying any islands (sometimes just civilizations and sometimes the entire island itself) in their path. Once the crew got to the New World, they made base on a large island. From time to time, the division commanders would go out to destroy an island, either for fun or because of orders. Post-Time Skip The former captain and original six division commanders were all defeated by Tobias Butler. Tobias killed Ragdoll and took over the crew. The crew was renamed the Breaker Pirates. Tobias recruited 3 new division commanders. Locations visited Actions Each division commander is responsible for the destruction of many islands and civilizations outside of the Grand Line. Even in the Grand Line, they destory any island that is in their path. They even directly challenge Yonkou in the New World by destorying their territories. However, the Yonkou has yet to retaliate. The World Government is curently unaware of the Ragdoll Pirates' motives but the World Government consider them as a huge threat. Trivia Category:Pirate Crews Category:Breaker Pirates